


Te Amo Mi Amor

by queendefanficion1415



Series: International Language of Love [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Character, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Female Character, Black Character(s), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Guns, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts is Home, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Language, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Non-Canon Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Powerful Hermione, Sirius Black Lives, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Spirits, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queendefanficion1415/pseuds/queendefanficion1415
Summary: Love and Hate have such thin lines, don't they?The "Brightest Witch of Her Age," Hermione Granger, is in love with her best girl friend, Ginny Weasley. Luckily for them both, their attraction isn't unrequited.But when Hermione, Ginny, and Luna notice a particular group of students, their fragile lives get flipped upside down once again.These girls can't seem to catch a break, can they?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mis amigos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amigos (again.)

 

Today would be the day a certain Miss Hermione Granger headed to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first day of school for her last time. Surely this academic year would be exciting but numerous things would be different.

First of all, her two most beloved friends who resembled brothers to her, Mr. Ron Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter, wouldn't be there to rejoin her. They both decided that instead of finishing at Hogwarts, they'd begin Auror training.

 

Second, she wouldn't have to deal with the stress. The Dark Lord had brought upon enough for her and her friends, mainly Harry, during their more adolescent years at Hogwarts. That is admittedly one critical difference Hermione is definitely happy about.

And the final main change, and perhaps the saddest, is that she would have to experience her official last year without her calm and wise Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who had been tragically killed about 2 years before then.

 

And just before Hermione could dwell unduly deeper in her thoughts and the unusual eeriness in the cabin that was usually filled with Harry and Ron's loud chatter, the door opened very smoothly.

 

From out the corner of her calculating eye, the brunette saw a familiar redhead. As the girl turned to examine the full view, she recognized it was Ginny and was breathless for a second.

Hermione has been hopelessly in love with Ginny since her second year and Ginny's first. Every moment she saw her, the brunette's heart would skip a beat about 500 times in a row.

Ginny had nothing special on and was currently in her regular clothes - a pair of jeans and a band t-shirt Hermione gave her 2 years ago - but she still looked breathtaking to the brunette.

The embarrassed girl's personal thoughts were interrupted again when Ginny said hi to Hermione.

 

"Hey, 'Mione. Mind if I sit here? I noticed it was unoccupied," Ginny said, jokingly and with a hint of sympathy, while cocking a grin that made Hermione's heart skip a beat again.

"Uh... Um," Hermione carefully said to try not to stutter,"sure. Take a seat."

Ginny offered a crooked smile before continuing eagerly. "So, best friend, how was your summer break," asked Ginny, who was always interested in hearing about Muggle life, even though it sometimes confused her.

 

"Oh," said Hermione trying not to boast in front of the charming girl she dearly loved, " it was impressive. We visited Portugal but nothing overly exciting. We had been there a while ago."

"Wow. I wish I went somewhere, but I guess it is good having time to be on your broom all day playing Quidditch," Ginny said with a shrug but with a smirk.

 

"Yeah, I guess..." Hermione said, trying not to blush by the smirk Ginny unwittingly gave her. But the last part the brunette said was because she didn't really fly on brooms and definitely didn't play Quidditch. She was likely the only Gryffindor who didn't live and breathe Quidditch, but that's an outdated stereotype.

 

"So," Ginny said, cutting into the older girl's thoughts again, " do you think this year will be fun?"

 

"I dunno, without Ron and Harry, I dunno how it'll be precisely but I know positively I'll survive with you and Luna around." Said gently Hermione, with a casual shrug and a smile.

Luna Lovegood is also Hermione's close friend. Even though she used to despise how the Ravenclaw girl was so happy in the midst of things, Luna was, nonetheless, a funny person and a very good friend.

 

"Well, thanks. I genuinely appreciate that. And I feel the same way about you and Luna," said Ginny enthusiastically.

 

Hermione blushed before starting again, "So are you captain of the Quidditch team?"

"Yea. The kid who took Harry's spot last year had to leave Hogwarts because of extreme family business, and of course, we didn't play a lot of official games, if you even call them that, so they carefully picked whoever played on the team the longest and lived it practically and unanimously chose me."

 

"That's excellent. Congrats, Ginny!"

 

"Thanks. I would have been undoubtedly elected captain anyway this year," Ginny said triumphantly with a smirk.

 

Just before Hermione could respond with a teasing remark, the recently sealed door had completely opened again, noticeably smoother than when the redhead forced the door open. A familiar enthusiastic blonde appeared through the door opening and sat down across Hermione.

 

"Hey Hermione and Ginny," Luna said gleefully. "How have you girls been?"

 

"I'm alright." Said Ginny quickly as she was looking for something out the door before turning back to the two girls.

"I'm doing absolutely well, and you?" Hermione said trying not to focus on Ginny.

"I'm doing fine. Merely appreciating the scenery for the billionth time. It's extremely alluring, don't you think," Luna asked nonchalantly but curiously as she eyed Hermione for her opinion.

"Definitely, yes it is," Hermione said, "kinda sad this is our last time heading to Hogwarts."

"Indeed, it is," Luna said a bit glumly — a look Hermione never saw on the blonde — before continuing, "and Ginny. What exactly are you looking at or waiting for?"

 

"Hmm?" Ginny said a bit bewildered. "Oh, I was merely waiting for the snack cart to come down this way. You know, I have to build up muscle for this season," Ginny said with a smirk that made the brunette fluster for the umpteenth time in 15 minutes, which Luna clearly saw with a smirk.

 

"Agreed, you may have a chance at actually going on a date since you are so muscular," Luna said with air quotations but also with a playful and devious smirk.

 

"I have always been rugged," Ginny said proudly, "don't doubt my guns." The redhead said with a smirk.

 

"Yea, well... Don't focus on just working out," Hermione said pointedly at the redhead. "You do know we have a bunch of exams and a lot more homework, right?"

 

"Yea, yea. Like there is a year where we don't have much homework and exams. I'll be fine."

Right when Ginny completed her statement with another smirk, the snack cart had just pulled up right outside the cabin door.

 

"Oh hello, Miss Weasley," the lady said brightly,"Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood. I take as you want everything you can have, right?"

"Right," Ginny said brightly as she stood up to get her snacks.

"The Weasley appetite, I tell you..." Hermione whispered loudly, on purpose, with a smirk towards a giggling Luna and then a bewildered Ginny.

 

Hermione could have sworn she saw a faint blush on Ginny's face, but she decided to pay no attention to it and pester her about it later.

 

"Why were you guys laughing and smirking?" Asked Ginny suspiciously while placing all her snacks on the side of her.

 

The scene of the cabin reminded her of Ron's eating on the seat and Harry looking out the window with things on his mind. It made Hermione feel quite bittersweet.

"Nothing," Luna said trying to suppress a giggle

"Yea, OK." The redhead said unconvinced.

"Well, let's change into our robes," Hermione said trying not to giggle, "we should be at Hogwarts soon."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Hermione's the blushing type, huh? 
> 
> Jokes aside, hello there! This is a story I started about 3 years ago but due to mental health reasons, it was difficult getting the motivation to eat, let alone writing a story.
> 
> But I'm getting better, and so have my writing skills, if I do say so myself. 
> 
> That being said...
> 
> I know the chapter is short, frankly the first few will be shorter than 1200 words... which is very short to me. 
> 
> I also started writing this years ago, so a good amount of the content in the first few chapters are pretty cringy. However, I am working on revising and proofreading the story (it's taking longer than I thought.) :/
> 
> That's the main reason Hermione is so flustered but Imma work with that tbh.
> 
> In regards to the story, I am almost done with the full story, but I am not sure of the definite number. I should be able to know by the end of the week (it might be something like 45 chapters)
> 
> Anywayyyy
> 
> Thanks for reading, more should be coming soon (if my Wifi doesn't act like a fake bish.)
> 
> don't be a goner
> 
> :)
> 
> -Kay


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo, verás el punto de vista (corto) de Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Shortly after the girls had switched clothes, the railway train stopped at its usual place outside of Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny, Hermione, and Luna left off the train to be greeted by the usual sight of the castle.  
It had always been so fascinating to the redhead, and she could see the young first years feeling their pent-up enthusiasm.  
  
A short while later after they had gotten off the train, they discovered themselves in the Great Hall surrounded by the first years who were getting sorted.  
  
Professor McGonagall was appointed Headmaster for the school year and after properly introducing herself and the instructors, she initiated the Sorting Hat Ceremony.  
A  good amount of kids had been sorted into Gryffindor as well as Hufflepuff.  The young kids who had been sorted into Gryffindor were very excited and couldn't wait until the academic year started.  
After the commemoration, the prefects of each house shepherded the first years to the common room.  
Hermione was a perfect, even after not being there the year prior, and all Ginny longed for was to be with the girl she was infatuated with.

Ginny has known she fancied women more than men since she was 12. She's been conscious of the fact that she's liked Hermione romantically for just as long. The brunette seemed flawless to Ginny, disregarding that she was a bit bossy sometimes and had untidy hair sometimes, just a tad.

But then again, when somebody has been in love with another person for such a long time, those flaws cease to exist.

  
Anyway, Ginny had always flirted with Hermione, and she swears she sees Hermione blush every single time a flirty remark comes out of her mouth.  She later (foolishly) concluded that when you're in love, your mind does crazy things to you.  Ginny always tried to ask her out but was scared since Hermione wouldn't be her friend anymore (which was not a very brave way to go about, she thought).  
  
The redhead hadn't told anyone that she was gay, let alone that she, like, really liked Hermione.  And she put it in her plans to come out to one of her other friends, Luna.  
  
_"Luna is a pretty cool girl and a sublime friend," Ginny thought to herself, " I know she will understand."_  The redhead's train of thought was halted when a familiar brunette caught her attention.

  
"Ginny,"  Hermione said.  "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Ginny came to her senses when she looked around her.  She was in the familiar Gryffindor common room and was sitting down on a plush velvet love seat.  Ginny concluded that she must have been walking to the tower whilst in deep thought.  
  
"Oh uh..."  Ginny stated trying to gather words to say.  "I'm just thinking about how this school year will be, that's all."  
"Oh OK,"  Hermione said concludingly.  "Do you mind if I sit next to you?"  
"No, not at all!"  The redhead said trying to contain her excitement while scooting over.  
"Thank you,"  Hermione said a bit amused and flustered.  Ginny thought the shorter witch was flustered because of her.  However, she quickly discarded the thought when she realized that the brunette was always crimsoning (which was cute to Ginny).  
  
"No problem,"  Ginny said smoothly.  
  
"Ginny, I have a feeling that something else is bothering you."  
  
"Huh?"  Ginny began nervously,  "There is nothing bothering me."  
  
"Ginny," the brunette said calmly but firmly, "What is bothering you?  Just tell me. "  
  
Ginny turned around to make sure nobody else was around.  Thankfully it was empty.  Ginny turned around to see Hermione looking in the same direction she was looking in a second ago, and she got distracted by how beautiful Hermione was, especially when she was focused on something.  
  
Ginny decided to herself that she would take this opportunity to come out to the girl.  Besides, Ginny couldn't wait out any longer to tell someone she was gay.  The teen thought that maybe by coming out, the older girl would realize her feelings for Ginny (which is a pretty asshole thought now that she thinks of it).  
  
Ginny took a deep and shuddering breath which caught Hermione's attention as she gathered the words on what she was going to say.  
  
"OK," Ginny started slowly, "I hope you won't hate me after I tell you this."  
"Of course I wouldn't,"  the brunette said gently,  "I deeply care about you.  I would never stop being your friend. "  
Ginny frowned faintly so that Hermione wouldn't see, at the comment.  She knew the girl meant well but she wanted to be more than friends.  
"OK good," Ginny started off a bit relieved, "I'm...  Gay. "  
  
Hermione stared at Ginny for a second before smiling widely and giving Ginny a big hug that almost knocked her down and that gave Ginny butterflies in her stomach.  "Oh, that's great!"  Hermione said.  
  
  
"Wait.  So you don't hate me,"  Ginny asked relieved but curiously.  
  
  
"No.  Of course not. "Hermione said happily." I'm actually glad you had the courage to tell me and that you trust me enough to say it. "  
"Really?  That's great! " Ginny said.  
  
"I have to ask you one thing though, Ginny.  You do remember that I came out as bisexual, like, three years ago, right," the brunette asked, shaking her head with light laughter.  
  
"Oh, damn!  You're right, I remember now.  I completely forgot.  Kinda been caught up in my own head for a bit,"  Ginny said, scratching the back of her neck nervously.  
  
"No worries, Gin," Hermione started. " It's completely understandable why you would be nervous, regardless of my own sexuality.  Coming out is a pretty big thing. "  
  
"Yeah, I- you're right."  
  
"You okay,"  the curly-haired girl asked as she saw tears brimming the other girl's eyes.  
  
"Yep, I'm fine.  Just... really happy. "  
  
Hermione's eyes crinkled with subdued delight while she grinned at the other girl's stage-like antics.  "Good," Hermione started, "but do you mind if I ask you another question?"  
  
"No, not at all.  Go ahead. "  
  
"Well,"  the older girl said inquisitively,  "have you come out to your family yet?"  
  
"No.  In fact, you're the first person I broke the news to, " Ginny said while twiddling her thumbs.  
  
"Oh, OK,"  Hermione said with a yawn before continuing.  "Well, we should head to bed.  Classes begin tomorrow and we don't want to be asleep.  We will talk more about this tomorrow, okay? "  
  
"Yeah, I- okay," Ginny said as she and Hermione started to walk to the older girls' dorm.  
  
After they had changed their clothes, they got into their beds.  "Hey, Hermione?"  Ginny said whispering to the girl next to her. " Yeah, Ginny?"  Hermione said in a sleepy whisper.  
  
"Thanks for understanding and still being my friend,"  Ginny said sleepily.  
"No problem," Hermione said before saying in a raspy that Ginny found extremely attractive. " Now go to sleep. "  
  
"Will do."

After she was sure the other girl was asleep, Ginny placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead. She wished her goodnight and fell asleep in to a comforting sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo un relleno...

The next morning, Ginny woke up earlier than she usually does.  She had dreamt about her and Hermione being together and they end up kissing.  The kiss felt so realistic that shewoke up in a hurry.   
Angry that she had woken up, and that she interrupted the dream, she sluggishly slid out of her bed and tiptoed down the stairs into the common room.  She felt her stomach rumbling so decided to head down towards the Great Hall for some breakfast.   
Once she stepped into the Hall, she noticed that there were only a few people.  One of those people just happened to be the one and only Luna Lovegood.   
After getting some food along with a small glass of pumpkin juice, she grabbed a seat in front of the blonde.   
"Morning, Luna. ' Ginny said with enthusiasm that surprised the girl.  She was pretty sleepy but for some reason, when she's around Luna, she feels obligated to come off as happy in fear of upsetting the blonde.   
"Hello Ginny," Luna said picking up her head from her book, "I wouldn't have expected you here this morning"   
"Well,"  Ginny began,  "my sluggish overactive brain woke me up earlier than I had expected.  I am very shocked at myself right now. "   
"Don't call your brain stupid, Ginny.  It's a very powerful and useful thing, " Luna said a bit sternly but also like it wasn't anything at all.   
"OK.  I promise I won't do it anymore. " Ginny said trying to stop giggling when she realized that was such a "Ravenclaw thing to say".

  
But that's just a stereotype.

  
"Well," Ginny said towards the other girl who was now eating her bagel, "I didn't know you came down here so early, either."

  
  


"How did you know I come down here all the time?" Luna asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  


"I didn't. Just a vibe, I guess." Ginny said shrugging her shoulders.  
  


"Oh okay." Luna said, "I don't want one of my best friends to be a stalker."

"Well, I have other things on my mind, so I wouldn't have the time to worry about stalking you,"  Ginny said jokingly.   
"Well," Luna said laughing, "that's good."   
  


"Well, class should be starting soon so I have to get a shower and change my clothes," Ginny said, pointing at her pajamas that she was still in.  
  


"OK. I'll see you later."  
  


"Alright. Later"  
-\-------------------------  
After Ginny had taken a refreshing shower and changed into her clothes, she headed down towards the common room and out the passageway towards her first class of the day and year.  
  


It was the same old boring class and she sat in her same old spot at the back of the class. She was one of the first students in and the girl Ginny loved was amongst those students. It was weird to the redhead because she was almost positive Hermione was always in class first, ready for the day, way before everyone else.  
  


When the redhead got into her seat on the Gryffindor side of the room, with the Hufflepuff side right across, she was joined by the familiar brunette.  
  


"Hey Ginny," Hermione said sitting by the redhead.  
  


"Hey Hermione," Ginny said taking notice of her love sitting next to her.  
  


"Thank you for telling me what you said yesterday," Hermione said putting her gentle soft hand on Ginny's slightly freckled arm, which made the younger girl blush deeply.  
  


"Thank you for accepting," Ginny said with a chuckle that Ginny swore to herself that she saw the brunette blush after that happened.  
  


The two girls stared at each other deeply for a few seconds. Ginny's heart was beating as she looked into the other girl's eyes. She felt a connection until they heard a chair that scraped against the floor.  
  


The girls pulled away swiftly and quickly while a weird similar giggle simultaneously escaped their mouths for some odd reason.  
  


The rest of the class was just how Ginny had expected. Boring, dull, easy. And the common sight of Hermione scribbling down notes even though this was the easiest class. But frankly Ginny didn't care.  
  


She was in love and did nothing but stare, of course secretly, at the beautiful and intelligent girl.  
And before she knew it class was over. And so were the other classes of the morning. And it was eating time again.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny had some time off classes, a free period, and she spent the time hanging out with her two main best friends.   
  


Of course, the girl had other friends, but she loved spending time with these two girls.  
  


Apparently, Luna was busy doing something, probably having something to do with the nargles in the air.  


So she headed up to the tower, guessing that Hermione would be there since she doesn't go to the library during the first week of school.  
  


After whispering the password to the picture in her way (it was baubles like it is at the beginning of every other year.) The passageway opened up and she climbed through the hole rather quickly. When she walked into the comfy common room, she saw Hermione with multiple books on her lap. She decided to surprise the older girl by sneaking up on her from behind the red couch.

  
"Guess who?"  Ginny teased while trying to pull off her deepest voice possible.   
  


"Hmm," said Hermione, trying to get the freckled girl behind her to reveal herself before she tried to guess, "I don't know. I don't think I have ever heard this voice before."  
  


"Mmm... try again," Ginny said, her voice becoming higher as she knew Hermione was catching onto her.  
  


"Is it... Ginevra," asked Hermione, knowing she made the taller girl behind her flinch at that name.  
  


"Ugh. 'Mione," the redhead exclaimed, removing her hands and bending down to look the older girl in her eyes. "You know I hate that name! It makes sound stupid."

"You know," Hermione started. "you should not call your name stupid. Frankly, it makes you seem more powerful in a way when you appreciate your name. Remember, your loving mother gave you that name, so it obviously means something."  
After the shorter girl's mini-rant, Ginny giggled at how Hermione and Luna said almost the same thing within hours.

_ "I sometimes wonder why she isn't in Ravenclaw at times.  Luna and 'Mione sound exactly alike." _

 

There were multiple key differences between the two girls, but the main one was that Ginny was madly in love with one of the girls.

_"Ah, Hermione.  Her hair, her face, her eyes, her brain, her body. Everything. Everything is perfect on her."_

  
Ginny was almost immediately snapped out how her thoughts when she realized that shemissed something that Hermione had said when she saw the death stare she was giving her.   
  


"Did you hear what I said, Ginny?" Hermione said, weirdly calm, clearly opposing the look Hermione had on her face.

  
"Umm...  No." Ginny started, trying to channel her Weasley Charm so she could avoid the look Hermione was giving.  "I was just...  thinking about you for a second that's all. "  Ginny finished with a deep red blush, which Hermione almost easily reciprocated, that was noticed by Ginny.

 

_"Win!"_

  
"Umm..."  Hermione said, trying to get back her thoughts, "Well, if you didn't know, I said 'why don't we go to the pond or something this upcoming weekend.'  If you want, we can invite Luna with us too? "   
  


"Sure. I'll ask her if you're not able to if she wants to come." Ginny said with her signature smirk absentmindedly, which also almost caused Hermione to pass out from the natural charm the taller girl had.  
  


"Thanks," Hermione said, trying to hide her growing blush.For the rest of their shared free period, they talked about random things that came to mind, the subjects ranging from Harry and Ron to both of the girls' parents to what they were looking forward to at the end of the school year.

  
Soon after it was time for the last class the two girls shared together before they went to bed. They both went to bed with each other on their minds, the other having no idea they were thought about at all.  Their dreams were fairly peaceful, but the next day would be very hectic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, excuse the mess that is this chapter. I'm currently fixing it. (it's bloody exhausting lol)
> 
> Nevertheless, it will get better over time. 
> 
> Until next time. 
> 
> (Don't be a goner)
> 
> :)
> 
> -Author


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es hora de que Ginny salga del armario (nuevamente).

A nagging feeling was bothering a certain redhead this morning. She didn't feel complete for many reasons. 

Reasons that made her feel like a failure, even though she wasn't the only one in the universe going through this or worse at this exact moment. One thing made her feel empty. 

She didn't have the girl she loved. 

_ “At least not yet,” _ she thought to herself.  

She still had hope (a trait she developed from the matriarch of her family.)

But there was another feeling that left her immediate train of thought on previous days but still lingered...somewhere. 

She concluded that she must be feeling bad from a nightmare, but the troublesome thing is that she couldn't remember having a nightmare, let alone a dream at all. She pushed off the feeling of dread that seems to be planted into herself despite only being full of it for about an hour. 

_ “Huh..weird.” _

It must be because she feels guilty for keeping her identity a secret to the people she cherishes. Well, most except for one Hermione Granger.

Ginny has been planning to come out to Miss Luna Lovegood ever since she learned what the term of homosexuality was when she was a lad. She just didn't know what exactly to say, which was different for the only Weasley girl, who was probably most famously known for her quite charming way of saying the right things at the right time.

_ "I'll tell her today when I see her. It shouldn't be that hard, right?"  _ Ginny said to herself.

Days passed and it was now Saturday. Coming out seemed to be harder than she expected. Every time the redhead was about to come out to Luna, she chickened out while standing there gaping like a fish out of water and wide-eyed as though she was facing a dementor.

However, she determined to herself that she would tell her best friend today of her sexuality. It was probably due to the slightly chilly -but mostly warm- weather that was common during this time of year. The native Irish wind blowing in through her room window reminded her of the time 2 years ago where she and Hermione snuck away from the then-busy Gryffindor common room to their hideaway. There they cuddled, read Hermione's favorite Muggle book  _ Pride and Prejudice,  _ and drank Butterbeer that the latter  _ somehow  _ brewed earlier that week.  __ It was a perfect day to relax and practice her favorite game.

The young redhead put on a pair of blue mom-jeans (that's what Muggles called them apparently, according to a certain brunette) as well as a black and white striped tank top and a pair of men's combat boots. After finishing her morning routine, she took her 3-year-old Cleansweep outside. She was flying peacefully and quite fast due to some modifications she made to it over the summer. It was not as fast as the Firebolt but she was saving up to buy that by next year. Ginny was also practicing some moves she had learned over the summer when she heard and saw a particular someone on the ground. The same person she has been trying to open up to for a while now.

Miss Luna Lovegood.

"Well hello there. Fine day, isn't it?" Luna said to Ginny as the latter began to land her broom a few feet away from Luna.

"Sure is. I'm taking advantage of it," Ginny said pointing to the area around them. "At least in this weather."

"Quidditch is starting up soon, right?" Luna said looking down into a large book she probably borrowed from the library.

"Yep," the redhead said sitting down next to the blonde. "I'm so excited for this season!"

"I bet you are," Luna said giggling.

 

_ 'This the best time to come out. Just suck it up, Ginny' _

"Ummm... Luna. I have something to tell you." Ginny said looking at the blonde nervously.

"Sure thing. What is it?" Luna said still looking down in her book, apparently unfazed by the sudden statement from her best friend.

"I-I'm... obsessed with Cheesesteak from Philadelphia of the USA. I don't know how those Muggles make it. Hermione made some for me and Ron one year during Christmas Break because she lived in the United States for a few years before coming to Hogwarts. Oh! You were there, weren't you? How silly of me. Ah. Cheese and meat in one _ and  _ it blends together so perfectly. Like it is.. m-magnificent! Arth- I mean my dad-"

"I like how you like and appreciate Muggle culture and food, but what are you really trying to tell me, Ginny?" Luna interrupted and finally looking up at the redhead.

"I'm gay."

There was a brief moment of silence which seemed to last an eternity for Ginny.  _ "What if she hates me now. She has been there for me for a long time, especially being neighbors. Oh Merlin, help me please!" _

"I know," Luna said looking back down at her book. "It took you long enough."

Ginny's eyes comically widen "Wait. YOU KNEW?! This always happens in stories like this one we're in."

Luna shushes Ginny. "Shush, be quiet... I mean, wait what," Luna questions exaggeratingly.

"Nothing."

"Moving on. Yes, I have known you're gay for a while,"Luna's eyes get a mischievous glint in them for a split second before continuing. "I also know you love Hermione."

Ginny immediately blushed at the mention of Hermione.

"If I'm being honest, I do. She is honestly so perfect to me. From her longest strand of hair to her toes. She is a goddess, and she makes me so speechless."

"Wow, look at Miss Poet over here," Luna teases. "That is so sweet, like really."

Ginny blushed even harder than she swore she ever had before. "Thank you," she said sarcastically.

"No problem," Luna said with a smirk looking up at Ginny.

"Well," Ginny started. "now that that is out in the open I'm going to cause some trouble right now."

Luna chuckled. "I swear, you're such a Weasley."

"Why thank you," Ginny said while curtsying. "I'm gonna go now"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Luna yelled after Ginny as the latter was running toward the castle.

"That would be everything I'm about to do," Ginny yelled back.

Luna shook her head while laughing to herself.

_ "This girl is going to do something she'll regret one day," _ Luna thought to herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter if I do say so myself. 
> 
> Not much happened, save for Ginny coming out to Luna, which is pretty major I might say. 
> 
> However, there are some hints as to what Ginny may or may not do in the upcoming chapters. You have only seen a brush of what Ginny is like, trust me.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. did you catch that fourth wall break.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas están empezando a hacerse realidad ...

Ginny not-so-surprisingly got away with the multiple jinks she had somehow put in the Girls bathroom on the first floor without getting injured. Pranks and causing trouble always seemed to be…soothing.. in a way.

Lately - well maybe not so lately… more like the past 5 years- Ginny has been feeling pretty angry and overwhelmed for some reason. She always concluded that maybe it was just teenage hormones but the anger she's been feeling has been stronger than some mood swings a typical teenager goes through. Pranks, even though they harm people sometimes, are her way of coping when Quidditch wasn't enough sometimes. It's her weird way of trying not to have a breakdown and harm others in ways that aren't very humorous.

Ginny walked out of the bathroom feeling very accomplished and went straight in the direction of her Tower. On the way there, she ran into one of her good friends she hadn't really talked to that much this school year yet.

"Hey, Michael. What's up" Ginny asked, high-fiving the taller boy as she stopped by him hanging outside an abandoned classroom.

"Hey, Ginny. I'm just waiting for my girlfriend so we can go hang out" Michael said, giving Ginny a quick fist pump.

Ginny nodded in acknowledgment. Michael was a handsome and very tall boy, around 6 feet 5 inches tall. He had a nice haircut with his natural hair curled at the top but shaved at the sides. He had hazel eyes that stood out against his chocolate brown skin and a very sharp jawline. His sweater, that was very tidy, showed off the Gryffindor's very toned muscles and was also wearing black jeans. If the Ginny wasn't into girls as much as she is now, she could see herself dating him.

"So, how's it been with you. Found a new… significant other,  shall I say?" Michael asked with a teasing smile.

"Sadly, no. But Quidditch is a good replacement, for lack of better words," Ginny said, also with a teasing smile.

"Oh ok," the brown-skinned boy said with a chuckle. "Well, a couple of my buddies from the Duelling Club and I are having a party this Friday. It is going to be really fun and besides, I need some other pictures for the Photography other than one of the girls took of me getting utterly defeated in Duelling Club practice."

Ginny laughed. "Are you okay, though?"

"Yea, I'm fine," Michael said, dismissing Ginny's worries with a wave of his hand. "But I was wondering if you would like to come. I hear Quidditch is starting up soon, and as Captain, I'm pretty sure you're stressed out to the max, so this party should be a good winding down experience."

"Sure," Ginny started. "I'll go. Do I need to bring a date or anything?" The parties at Hogwarts -either run by students or the staff- are always at the least semi-formal and requires bringing a plus one.

"Nah. But if you want to bring a friend or four, then, by all means, do so. You're going to a party, not to go meet the Queen of England."

"Okay then," Ginny said with a grin. "You know, you could be very persuasive when you try to be. I'm surprised you weren't begged to join the Debate Club."

Michael chuckled, flashing his pearly whites. "Well, I did "try out"-I guess- for it, but they said I was way too aggressive and that might rub people the wrong way apparently."

Ginny laughed. "What a loss for them."

"What can I say," the tall boy started. "I can be pretty aggressive when it comes to things that matter to me."

"Yeah, and that aggressiveness with your natural persuasiveness and charm worked out in your favor, didn't it," said a teasing voice behind the two tall students.

Ginny and Michael turned around to see the latter's girlfriend walking up to them.

"Oh, well hello there Maya," the redhead girl said, greeting the other girl. Maya was an average sized girl with long, dyed black hair that was curled in her natural wave locks that fell down to her mid-back. She had hazel green eyes that were popping out through the bold mascara that she had done despite having very simple makeup otherwise. A weird mix, but the girl made it work. She was wearing a yellow sundress with brown boots and a bag in her right hand.  _ "They are a very attractive couple, to be honest,"  _ Ginny thought to herself.

"Hello Ginny," the shorter Scottish girl said. "I'm guessing Mike told you about the party that's happening quite soon?"

"Yep," the tall girl said. "I'm planning on bringing some people with me, but I think that's okay?"

"Yes. Hell, you can even bring a date if you want. I know most invites to a party aren't like this but we're trying to make sure nobody does anything sketchy. It is, after all, the first party of the year."

"Okay, noted. Well, I should be going now. I need some more relaxation time and you guys need to be going to hang out or your date, should I say," Ginny said, already heading in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

"Yes, well. See you around Captain," Michael said, yelling after the redhead and leaving in the opposite direction.

After a short walk, she found her way to her dorm and into her bed. Even though it was still quite early in her opinion, Ginny just needed a second to breathe and truly relax.

That moment was interrupted, however, when the door to the dorm was opened by none other than Hermione Granger.

Before the redhead could speak and greet the older girl, the latter just crawled under the covers to her bed. Hermione didn't even notice the other girl was in the room until the redhead spoke in her teasing voice.

"You know," started the tall girl. "you might mess up your Circadian Rhythm if you fall asleep right now."

"Oh, as if I didn't know. I didn't even know you were in here," said the brunette slightly startled upon hearing Ginny's voice. She turned to look at the only other girl in the room.

"Well, luckily it's just me.. or at least I hope," Ginny smirked jokingly.

Hermione smiled back but somewhat dimmer than she usually smiles at Ginny, and at that simple movement, Ginny knew something was bothering the smart girl.

"Hey 'Mione. What's wrong," Ginny asked concerned.

"Nothing. I…I just don't feel well, that's all," Hermione said playing with her fingernails.

Ginny nodded in acknowledgment.  She didn't believe the girl was telling the whole truth, but she decided to leave it alone, settling on the thought that the girl will tell her later.

"Do you want me to leave or do you want me to keep you company," Ginny asked Hermione, looking into the latter's eyes as she did so.

"Can you stay," Hermione asked timidly. The shorter girl hated being this way but she always did around Ginny and her instinctual reaction to what just happened to her doesn't help either.

"Sure, we can cuddle if you want," Ginny suggested quietly.

"I'd like that," Hermione said.

The two witches got under the oldest girl's cover and adjusted their bodies to a comfortable position that made thick semi-nervous tension grown between the two girls. Fortunately, they didn't have to deal with awkward silence as Ginny fell asleep quite quickly while snuggling closely to the backside of the older brunette. Hermione's thoughts traveled again for what seemed like the thousandth time today. Her mind wandered aimlessly until she thought about what happened to her today.

 

_ "Why are you here, Granger," the strange voice asked said girl. _

_ "What do you mean by that," Hermione asked nobody in particular. _ ' **_Nobody is around, but who is talking to me?'_ **

_ "You know exactly what I mean. You are not stupid, or at least I hope you can prove to me that you're not," the voice said again, in a calm but seething and somewhat furious voice. _

_ "Who are you," Hermione asked out loud, starting to get scared and a little worried. _

_ "You know exactly who I am." _

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts before she could dwell any further into what happened no more than 2 hours ago. The redhead the older girl absolutely adored was still fast asleep and snuggled tightly against Hermione's back. Today felt weird for the brunette. Not just because of the day's earlier incident but it seemed as if something changed in her when it came to Ginny. And she was not sure if it was good or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's also pretty short but no worries...
> 
> I don't know if you noticed but there is obviously going to be things leading up in this story. This is going to be the first part of chapter 5, and the next part should be longer. (Btw part 2 is pretty important to the story so get ready).
> 
> But moving on, thank you for reading. I appreciate you taking the time to read my story. Even if it's just one person, thank you.
> 
> Really.
> 
> (Don't be a goner)
> 
> :)
> 
> -Author


	6. Chapter Five: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Por qué estoy escuchando esta voz otra vez?"

Hermione woke up again at 12 in the morning the next day. She was scared when she found herself wrapped in someone's arms but soon calmed down when she remembered that someone was Ginny Weasley. Normally, if she found herself in this position, butterflies would not cease to exist. But today she didn't feel anything like that at all.

It seems that after yesterday's confusing incident, she is not affected by Ginny in the way she normally was. She still had feelings for the girl, but she just wasn't... _ into _ it right now, at this second, per say.

She removed herself from the younger girls arms and went to the bathroom. Once she finished, she couldn't quite go back to sleep. So she went down the steps to the Common room.

Once she found her way to the common room, she went to a lone table in the back. Being as it was very late at night, she didn't expect anyone to be awake at the moment, but there was a girl with straight dark hair who had her head down.

The girl seemed very peaceful which Hermione envied very much at the time being. The curly haired girl was very curious for some reason and as if on cue, the other girl started to wake up.

The unnamed girl met the brown eyes of Hermione and stared for a second. The latter noticed that the first girl had chocolate brown eyes and tan skin. The girl was very tall, around 5'10 which made Hermione slightly swoon. ‘ _ I really have a thing for tall girls _ .’ She was wearing a black and green short sleeve sweater and black skinny jeans. Even though she had just woke up, her hair was still in perfect condition, even though it looks like much wasn't done with it. Hermione felt her heart jump slightly when the other girl smirked.

After a couple beats, Hermione realized she was staring and that was why the unnamed girl was smirking.

Blushing, Hermione said: "Sorry for staring. I didn't think anyone was awake right now."

"It's fine. I shouldn't be in here anyway. I'm in Slytherin but I was hanging out with my friends. I guess they left me," the Slytherin girl said with a low chuckle. "Oh, how rude of me. My name's Nicole."

"I'm Hermione," the curly headed brunette said.

"Ah yes. Hermione Granger. I can't believe I've never introduced myself to you all these years."

Hermione smiled a small smile. "Well, it is all right now. No worries. But if I were you, I'd head back before you get in trouble."

"Oh," Nicole started teasingly. "is Miss Hermione Granger going to tattle on me?"

"No," Hermione said with a smirk. "you seem like you wouldn't cause a lot of trouble. But then again, I just met you."

"Well, I don't think this will be the last time we'll meet. So I'll see you around Miss Granger," the Slytherin girl said getting ready to walk out.

"I'll see you around too, Miss Nicole..." Hermione trailed off, silently asking the other girl's last name.

"Santiago," Nicole answered matter-of-factly.

Hermione nodded in acknowledgment. "I'll see you around then Miss Santiago."

The taller girl smiled warmly and waved as she made it out the Common Room and outside the door and sneakily made her way to the dungeons.

Something seemed a bit off by the reason Nicole gave to Hermione as to why she was there but thought nothing of it because frankly, that happens to a lot of people during studying, even though it was very weird.

But it didn't affect the very strong feeling she had about the girl and the chances of seeing her multiple times in the future. And Hermione didn't mind one bit.

☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰

Hermione eventually made her way back to her dorm room and into her bed. Ginny was still sleeping and was holding a pillow close to her body with her hair tousled everywhere. She looked absolutely adorable and kissable to Hermione, despite the possibility of the redhead having extreme morning breath like she always has every morning. Hermione felt kind of guilty that she found Nicole very attractive but remembered that Ginny wasn't her girlfriend and that she had no chance with someone as beautiful as Ginny. Speaking of it, she also thought she doesn't have a chance with Nicole either, especially since Hermione lacked a lot of things that Nicole had.

Before she could dive deeper into her self-deprecating thoughts, Ginny started to wake up.

"Did you just come back to bed, 'Mione," Ginny asked in her raspy morning voice. The voice made Hermione heat up for a quick moment, but she quickly caught herself.

"Uh... Yeah, I did," the shorter girl said while scratching her neck and looking away from Ginny.

The redheaded girl suspected something was bothering the other girl by the way she was acting.

"What happened? Did somebody bother you," Ginny asked as she sat up on the bed, pulling Hermione closer to her.

The brunette immediately thought back to her experience earlier the other day.

"No. Erm..nothing happened," Hermione said looking away from Ginny.

Hermione spoke under her breath, "you wouldn't care anyway. Nobody does."

Ginny barely heard what she said but still heard it nonetheless. In a slightly serious voice, she said, "Hermione, listen to me."

When the young Prefect didn't respond and still was looking away, Ginny reached out and gently turned the brunette's head by her chin.

"Listen," she said staring intently into the older girl's eyes. "I'm not pressuring you to mention what happened to you, but please don't say that. I care for you, more than myself sometimes, and I don't want you to think that I don't."

The two girls were staring at each other and it seemed like everything stopped as Ginny's words sunk in. It was 12:53 in the morning so it was still quite dark outside, with the only source of light being the moonlight that sneaked its way in the crack of the window that was otherwise covered by a deep warm maroon colored curtain.

But it was enough for both girls to see each other clearly.

The stared at each other until the turning of one of the other girls in the room twisted in her sleep.

With a clearing of her throat, Hermione said, "Thank you. And I know you care. It's just that... I've been having bad dreams recently. Everything's finally catching up to me, I guess." Hermione wasn't totally lying. She has had bad dreams before but that she can handle those. They haven't gotten extremely bad, and she doesn't think they will.

"Oh. Well, we can cuddle every night until they get better. I mean if you want to, of course," Ginny said with a slight smile.

Hermione smiled back sleepily, "I'd like that. Very much. And we can start now because I'm getting sleepy."

"Of course." The younger girl moved closer and pulled the older girl in her arms and pulled the covers over them. Hermione got comfortable and laid her head on Ginny's chest. Before the latter could say anything else, Hermione's breathing evened and slowed and she was out like a light.

Ginny chuckled, and look at the girl in her arms with endearment. The brunette looked peaceful and calm. Her curly brown locks were in a sloppy bun that looked like it was hard to do due to the unruly hair. Her lips were parted slightly and she snored softly. Ginny found the sight absolutely adorable and secretly wished and prayed that she could have the opportunity to wake up to that every day.

Her eyelids started to get heavy and she eventually gave into sleep's power.

☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰☰

It was 9:43 AM when Ginny started to wake up. Since it was Sunday she didn't have much to do and could stay in the bed all day if she wanted to. She'd finished her studying Friday night so she spent her weekend do anything she wanted.

She lowered her eyes to the girl asleep in her arms. Ginny remembered what had happened the night before, and what Hermione told her about her dreams. Something was telling the younger girl that Hermione was still hiding something and she wants to find out. But before she could ponder on that, she was distracted by Hermione's beauty, something that happens to her daily.

The brunette's bun finally came undone and now the hair tie sat on the pillow next to Ginny. Hermione's lips were still parted but now she wasn't snoring as much and was breathing slowly instead. Her left arm was draped around the small of Ginny's back, a position that the latter assumed happened in the middle of the night. Her right arm was now resting softly on Ginny's chest near her collarbone. Hermione still looked beautiful in the redhead's eyes, even in the morning. But before she could marvel further, the shorter girl started to wake up.

"Good morning Gin," Hermione said in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning Mione," Ginny said in a low voice.

"What time is it," Hermione asked, trying to stay awake. Ginny answered quickly, "9:43."

"Oh. Are you doing anything today Gin?"

"I was going to talk to Luna later today, but that's not until later though," Ginny said.

"Oh, yea. She said she was going to tutor some third and fourth years for a while today," Hermione stated

"Okay. Well, do you wanna do something today or just cuddle some more," asked Ginny, pulling away a bit to look at Hermione.

Hermione looked around before answering. Two of the three girls that they shared the dorm room with weren't there and more than likely outside in the crisp air that was cooling down from the summer. The third girl was still sleeping, barely visible, the only sign of her being in the room was her light snoring.

"Let's cuddle for right now and then meet up with Luna later," she said looking back at the redhead.

Ginny nodded curtly before reaching over and bringing Hermione closer to her. Neither girl will admit it but the position was very comfortable and also made them very flustered.

The two girls talked aimlessly for a few hours until Ginny stomach started to rumble. Hermione started getting hungry as well and look over at the small miniature clock set up on a medium sized brown dresser.

"It's 12:30 right now. We should go down to eat," she said to Ginny.

After a quick pause, Ginny agreed and started to get out of bed. While the taller girl headed to the showers, Hermione laid there in bed, thoughts racing through her head too fast for her to process that there were any thoughts in the first place. She started thinking of that incident she had which still didn't make sense and was frankly quite a bit fuzzy in her mind.

_ 'What was that voice, and why is it still bothering me?' _

She had heard things similar to that voice she heard, but usually, that voice was there when she was doubting herself, something that happened too often.

She had always had self-confidence issues since she was a younger girl, in fact. The brunette was always bullied for multiple things. Her hair. Her body. Her personality. The way she carried herself. Her smarts. But the one she was always bullied for was because of the fact that she could move objects based on her mood. People used to say she was a witch but like the evil ones. The spawns of Satan. When she received her Hogwarts letter, she was so relieved that she didn't have to go into some mental hospital. That's mental in and of itself.

But this time it wasn't that self-depreciating voice she always seemed to hear. No. This time it was different. Her voice even sounded like a male voice, which Hermione was quite sure shouldn't sound like that.

_ 'I shouldn't dwell on this any longer. I don't want Ginny to worry right now.' _

As if the mentioned girl could hear her thoughts, Ginny sauntered into the dorm room with her outfit for the day. Just a simple, custom-made gray sweatshirt saying "Will Hex You Next, If You Try To Second Guess The Best, " and a pair of sweatpants of the same color. Somehow, it still took Hermione's breath away.

_ 'I'm in too deep for this girl. And I'm not that disappointed.' _

"Hey 'Mione. Are you going to get a shower or do you want to just get some food right now? "

"Yeah. I'm gonna get into the shower right now. Just give me about 10 minutes, " the brunette said while tossing her hair to the side.

"Okay. I'll be in the common room. Meet me there when you're done, so I can escorts m'lady to nourishment, " said Ginny, bowing into a mock curtsy.

Hermione laughed, and Ginny found it to be so adorable. The redhead found her to be so calm at this moment, which, frankly, she hasn't seen from the girl in a few days, at least while she's awake.

Hermione sighed as she got up to head to the showers. She grabbed jeans, a shirt, and a leather jacket Harry had gotten her for her birthday 2 years prior.

Ginny followed her and headed to the common room to wait for Hermione while the latter headed to the showers on the way.

When Ginny reached the common room, she saw a few fellow Gryffindors and waved to them in greeting. However, before she could sit down in front of the fireplace, she spotted a male she had seen before, but only in passing. She remembered seeing the boy in Ravenclaw robes and always seemed to be next to a tall tan girl and a fair skinned boy, both coming from Slytherin.

The boy was dark skinned with hazel eyes and eyebrows that were shaved a bit on the sides. He had dark curly hair that went past his shoulders and ended in his mid-back. He was average height, only about an inch taller than Ginny herself, and was dressed in jeans and a long plaid shirt. Ginny found him very attractive, and if she weren't so gay, she would consider going on a date with him. 

It was weird that the boy was by himself in the Gryffindor common room, but once she saw him walking towards a short Gryffindor girl and starting a conversation, she turned around and sat down on the couch. She was reading a book for about 5 minutes and was about to pull out her cell when she heard Hermione call out her name.

She was wearing a leather jacket with jeans on and, frankly, Ginny found her to be very sexy. She had her hair down but she wore a baseball cap over it. Ginny hadn't seen her leave with the hat, so she must've gone back and got it.

Figuring that she had been staring and checking out the shorter girl for longer than usual, she cleared her throat and walked over to where her girl was standing.

"Are you ready to eat, my young lady, " the redhead said in an exaggerated Posh accent.

"I'm older than you but yes," Hermione started in a similar accent. "I am STARVING."

"Well, I shan't keep the lady waiting, " the other girl said in a normal voice.

"Shan't? What, are we in Medieval times here," asked the brunette, smirking.

Gasping, Ginny said, "Hey! I'm just trying to... improve... my vocabulary. You should be proud of me! "

"Whatever, " Hermione said, brushing her off. "Let's go eat. I'm surprised you aren't the one complaining about the lack of food."

"I'm surprised too. Do you want to go with me to Luna today?"

Stopping, Hermione said, "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude or anything. "

"Trust me, " Ginny started. "You would never intrude for me, okay? But if you don't want to come, that's fine as well."

"No, I want to. No worries, " Hermione said reassuringly.

"Well, then I guess we should be in our way, " said Ginny, locking her arms with Hermione.

Hermione laughed but before the two girls left, she couldn't help but notice the boy she had never seen before talking to another girl. There was something intriguing about him, but not in a good way. She couldn't put a finger on it but something seemed off about his presence. Slightly looking up to her right, she noticed Ginny was looking at the same guy, but with her brows furrowed. Knowing Ginny for as long she has and always studying her face, she knows she is in deep thought.

She felt a pang of jealousy looking at Ginny looking at the mysterious guy. He was very attractive and his hair was quite impressive, so it wouldn't be crazy if somebody as attractive as Ginny would ask him to go out on a date. But just as Hermione said that she saw Ginny shrug, presumably at her own thoughts, and give one last unimpressed glance at the boy before turning to Hermione, smiling.

_ 'Her dimples are showing!' _

At that, Hermione couldn't help but smile. They made it to the Great Hall where Luna was sitting, reading a book that was about Nargles.

"Ahh. I guess we don't have to track her down anymore, " Ginny said pointing in Luna's direction.

"Nice. I'm all for convenience, " said Hermione smirking at Ginny.

"Hmm, I would hope so, " Ginny replied.

Luna must have heard them as she turned around and beckoned them over with a wave of her hand.

"Good morning girls. I figured you guys might be hungry so I grabbed some bagels and pumpkin juice, " Luna said to the now sitting girls.

"How did-"

"How did-"

Both girls blushed at realizing they talked at the same time, not noticing the knowing smile Luna gave the two girls before Ginny spoke again.

"How did you know we were coming to the Great Hall?"

"Well," the blonde started. "You ARE Ginny Weasley after all. You need food to survive more than the average person. More than your brothers, in fact. "

"Its true, " Ginny said, raising her hands as of to surrender. "Cannot lie. I love me some food. I'm a growing girl going through the pains of puberty, after all."

"Whatever Ginevra, " the brunette said, laughing.

"Shh 'Mione, " the tall girls said, pushing Hermione slightly.

Hermione saw people enter the Great Hall out of the corner of her eye. She saw 4 students talking and joking around. As they came closer she saw the Ravenclaw boy and the Gryffindor girl he was talking to linked by their arms. Behind them was a short boy she always sees around the Ravenclaw lad and on his right was Nicole. Her heart started to speed up a bit when Nicole made eye contact with her. The Slytherin girl waved to Hermione and Luna and gave an acknowledging nod to Ginny.

Turning her head to her left, she saw Ginny smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Do you guys know that tall girl over there, " asked Ginny, never looking away from said girl.

"Yeah, she helped me tutor some 1st years last year. It was her first year at Hogwarts but we barely hung out, " said Luna, jabbing her thumb towards the group of teenagers across from them. "She always seemed to be off to do something with the people she's with now. They always rubbed me the wrong way. "

"Hmm... There is something off about everything, " Ginny said, thinking.

"Yeah, I guess. We probably won't know, though, any time soon if something IS up with them, "Luna said looking back down at her book.

Noticing that Hermione wasn't speaking, Ginny turned her attention to the short brunette to hear her thoughts on the students.

"Hey 'Mione. Do you know her? "

Turning her head slightly to Ginny, Hermione said, "Uh... Yeah. I met her last night. She was in the common room saying that she fell asleep and apparently her friends left her. She wasn't even supposed to be there because she is from Slytherin but I guess she knew that Gryffindor girl with them. She seems nice enough."

"Well, if you say so. But just be careful. Something might be off with them, " Ginny said smiling at her crush.

Hermione gave an acknowledging nod to Ginny and turned to eat her food.

_ There is something so intriguing about Nicole. I want to get to know her better. She seems like she could be a good friend. _

As if hearing her thoughts, Nicole sauntered over to the three girls with a smile on her face.

Ginny couldn't help but move slightly closer to Hermione at the sight of the girl but she didn't know why. She caught sight of Nicole's friends looking directly at Hermione, which caused her to wrap her arm around the older girl's waist.

Nicole sat down right next to Luna, not even acknowledging the latter (It wouldn't have mattered because the blonde was so engrossed in her novel). 

Nicole gave Hermione a seductive smile but the older brunette didn't seem to catch the look. Ginny did, however, and as if sensing her discomfort, Nicole looked over at Ginny with a slightly appraising look before turning her attention to Hermione before speaking.

**_"Something's off here,"_**  Ginny thought, with a scrutinizing look on her face. 

**_"And I'm going to find out what it is."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gayness, angst, mental health, and feelings are the main themes for the next chapter. Keep your eyes peeled.
> 
> Don't be a goner.
> 
> :)
> 
> -Author


End file.
